The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunparadai’.
The new Mandevilla is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Mandevilla hybrida cultivar Sunmandecrim, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,539. The new Mandevilla was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the cultivar Sunmandecrim in a controlled environment in Amstelveen, The Netherlands in May, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Leimuiderbrug, The Netherlands, since June, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.